Ultimate Destructor
Ultimate Destructor is an event in the game. It has two parts. This event introduces new character Ethereal Queen. Story Frei investigated Seraphic Gates and found something terrible about them. Lenneth rushes there in search of others left there. After entering the Gates Lenneth find people she knows who seems to not recognise her - Mystina, Jelanda, Arngrim F, Suo, Lucian, Aelia and Shiho. And everywhere she goes she meets mysterious woman who introduces herself differently each time. Then Lenneth meets Lezard who wants to help, but Mystina's warning about strange man in glasses who is usually after little girls makes Valkyrie to run. When she tries to leave Seraphic Gates to be stopped by Ethereal Queen who challenges her to fight. Gameplay Players get rewards by completing stages and acquiring event currency which can be exchanged for various rewards. Bonus The following characters have bonus damage, gain more EXP and net you more event currency during this event: The following weapons also have bonuses during the event: And new collection of 5* weapons includes: Stages This stage has 5 bosses, so you will need 5 runs to complete this stage. 4 bosses are weak to different weapon types and to one of the elements: * Staff-weak boss is weak to Lightning * Bow-weak boss is weak to Holy * Sword-weak boss is weak to Dark * Greatsword-weak is weak to Ice Basically, you wish to get party of the characters with the same weapon type. Especially for third Challenge stage. Because Bosses have a very strong resistance to other weapons, other characters will deal close to no damage. Stage is of the same kind as previous one with bosses being a bit more difficult. Stage is similiar to previous two with bosses being even tougher than before. ;Part 2 Boss here is strong, and also uses nasty attack which can get all characters poisoned and cursed. He also has a lot of HP, sonuking him in one turn without event weapon could be tricky. You can't take friends with you during this stage. Dragon enemy is weak to Staff and Lightning and has resistance to all other weapons and elements. Mission Board There are 3 mission boards in total in this event. You can get rewards by completing objectives on the board. Aside rewards for each objective there are rewards for filling up row, column or diagonal as well as reward for full completion of the board. ;Mission Board 1 # Complete Sacred Underworld Caverns 1 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small XP Bead. # Complete Sacred Underworld Caverns 2 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small XP Bead. # Complete Sacred Underworld Caverns 3 x1 times. Reward: 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold. # Complete Sacred Underworld Caverns 4 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion. # Get XP Crystals 10% Over 3 time(s). Reward: 2500 Gold # Add Lenneth to your party and complete 3 times. Reward: 2500 Gold # Use Purify Attack Lv.4 1 time(s). Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion # Completely fill the Overkill Gauge 5 time(s). Reward: 1x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold. # Complete Sacred Underworld Caverns 5 x1 times. Reward: 1x Medium Stamina Potion. *First Row: 4* Steel Hammer Sword *Second Row: 4* Steel Hammer Greatsword *Third Row: 1x Small Stamina Potion *First Diagonal (SW>NE): 1x Small XP Bead *First Column: 4* Steel Hammer Bow *Second Column: 4* Steel Hammer Staff *Third Column: 1x Small Stamina Potion *Second Diagonal (SE>NW): 1x Medium XP Bead *Completion Reward: Tiny Lenneth (accessory) ;Mission Board 2 # Complete Ultimate Destructor (Challenge) 1 x1 times. Reward: 1x Small XP Bead. # Defeat Ghastly Archer (Sword-Weak Boss) x2 times. Reward: 1x 5* Phys. Gold Mark II. # Defeat Dead Archer (Greatsword-Weak Boss) x2 times. Reward: 1x 5* Magic Gold Mark II. # Defeat Demon Mage (Bow-Weak Boss) x2 times. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion. # Defeat Greatsword Ogre (Staff-Weak Boss) x2 times. Reward: 5000 Gold # Defeat 1 Creature's Night enemies (No-Weakness Boss in Challenge 2) using Lightning element. Reward: 5000 Gold # Get XP Crystals +20% Over 5 time(s). Reward: 5* Def. Gold Mark II # Get Gold Crystals +20% Over 5 time(s). Reward: 1x 5* Mag Def. Gold II. # Keep an enemy in mid-air for a total of 10 seconds in one battle. Reward: 1x Large Stamina Potion. *First Row: 5* Silver Hammer Sword *Second Row: 5* Silver Hammer Greatsword *Third Row: 1x Medium Stamina Potion *First Diagonal (SW>NE): 1x Medium XP Bead *First Column: 5* Silver Hammer Bow *Second Column: 5* Silver Hammer Staff *Third Column: 1x Medium Stamina Potion *Second Diagonal (SE>NW): 1x Large XP Bead *Completion Reward: Legendary Rainbow Stone ;Mission Board 3 # Complete Ultimate Destructor Easy 1 x1 times. Reward: 1x 7* Platinum Hammer Staff. # Defeat 1 Bullet Beetle Boss (Easy stage) enemies using Lightning element. Reward: Large XP Bead. # Defeat 1 Cold Sack Boss (Medium stage) enemies using Lightning element. Reward: 1x Awekening Pearl # Defeat 1 Aquamarine Jelly (Hard stage) enemies using Lightning element. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion. # Defeat 1 Ruby Devil (Super Hard stage) enemies using Lightning element. Reward: 10000 Gold. # Add Lenneth to your party and complete 10 times. Reward: 10000 Gold # Defeat Demon (you can find them on Medium and Super Hard stages) x10. Reward: 1x Small Stamina Potion # Keep an enemy in mid-air for 10 seconds. Reward: Awakening Pearl. # Complete Ultimate Destructor Super Hard using a Staff only party 1 time(s) (excluding Valkyries). Reward: 2x Divine Weapon Ticket: Gold *First Row: 6* Mithril Hammer Sword *Second Row: 6* Mithril Hammer Greatsword *Third Row: 1x Medium Stamina Potion *First Diagonal (SW>NE): 1x Medium XP Bead *First Column: 6* Mithril Hammer Bow *Second Column: 6* Mithril Hammer Staff *Third Column: 1x Large Stamina Potion *Second Diagonal (SE>NW): 1x 7* Platinum Hammer Sword *Completion Reward: 1x Yggdrasil Branch